Savoir Faire
by Imitation Angel
Summary: Multiple pairings. Collection of ficlets - Please submit prompts/requests via review or PM, preferably ones that can be completed as a one-shot/ficlet.
1. TYL!-verse 182769

I got this idea from tumblr (and incidentally, the manga _Medaka Box_). I'm not sure how well this will work out, but I'm willing to give it a shot.

**Please submit prompts/requests via review or PM, preferably ones that can be completed as a one-shot/ficlet.** This a/n will be replaced ASAP once I finish writing the first request. I'm in a bit of a writing slump right now, and I feel that all of my (nonexistent) creativity has wilted. Hopefully this will spark some inspiration.

**My limits are hardcore angst and gore (and no OCs).** I'm more of a fluff writer, so trying to induce tears...haha...it'd be a hurdle.

My favorite pairing to write is 1827. I'm open to any pairing on these requests though (and I'm trying to expand my horizons a little further I guess). Try to keep the rating to M (haha, ffnet is really cracking down on MA fics aren't they?), although if anyone requests M+ I will happily provide an outside link to the finished fic.

* * *

**written for:** ben4kevin

**prompt: **TYL hibari/tsuna/TYL Mukuro, a au where the ninth has died, and tsuna thrust into being the boss. All his guardian are TYL and protective of him but two of them are not just protective but also very possesive of him, if you can could you throw in some one-sided byakuran/tsuna just for the sake of hibari and mukuro showing how very possesive of tsuna they are

**pairings: **TYL!-verse, 182769, one-sided 10027, slight 8059

**rating: **T for language

Well, if this isn't an indicator: these requests are gonna be short ;w; & other reviews - I like them. The one with the crack pairings made me laugh *-*

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Tsuna glanced up at the grandfather clock that always reminded him of the Ninth, a sad smile tugging at his lips when he remembered the Ninth's last words. Ah, what was the old geezer thinking of when he said that the Decimo would definitely reform the Vongola for good? Well, it _had _quieted the VARIA for a while…

_Seven fifty-nine. _Speaking of which, _they _should be back soon. He had barely picked up his pen before the doors slammed open. Barely affected by the "casual" entrance, he glanced up.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san, Mukuro." He gestured to the only corner of his desk that was free of paperwork. "Leave the mission reports there." Tsuna bit his lip, contemplating if he should ask the dreadful question. Damn, he was just too curious. "What were the damages?"

His guardians—namely, the _mist _and the _cloud_—straightened.

"Oya oya, cutting straight to the chase already, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro chuckled, his eyes glinting in amusement. Hibari merely smirked. If Tsuna got riled up enough, he could expect a spar. "It was only a small town…and parts of Morocco."

Tsuna felt a bit faint before his fists clenched. "You two." He jabbed his fingers in their direction. "How can you work perfectly together in combat but not be able to stand each for just _one _day?" Tsuna stood up, running a hand thorough his (still untamed) hair in frustration. "Though I guess it's my fault for sending the two of you together," he muttered. "I thought that your relationship would improve by now, it's not like we're still in middle school."

"Kufufu." Tsuna tensed warily as he felt two ominous auras close in, Hibari and Mukuro flanking him as he backed up.

"So, would there be compensation from you if we _didn't _cause any damages?" Hibari said silkily as he tilted Tsuna's chin up.

"I highly doubt that," Tsuna retorted, feeling a bit uneasy when Mukuro pulled him backwards until he stood flush against his body. He struggled half-heartedly just for the sake of putting up a fight.

"Kufufufu. Surprise, Tsunayoshi-kun. I lied." Mukuro flipped open his folder containing his report and held it in front of Tsuna's face. The Decimo scrutinized it closely, hardly believing his eyes.

Still, Reborn had taught him to be cautious and explore all possible options. "This wouldn't be an illusion…would it?" he asked, the words feeling wrong already. It couldn't be an illusion, he couldn't sense anything.

"You don't trust me?" Mukuro said, feigning hurt.

"It's not that," Tsuna fidgeted. "It's just that—"

"Enough talk." Hibari leaned over and captured Tsuna's lips into a kiss.

"So impatient," Mukuro teased, although there were annoyed undertones in his voice. His hand brushed over Tsuna's chest, pausing to press lightly against his nipples before continuing further down. Tsuna made a grab for Mukuro's wrist while attempting to pull back from Hibari, managing to accomplish neither as his guardians charged on.

"Mmph—" Tsuna made some more indiscernible noises, one of them sounding suspiciously like "_Not in my office, you bastards!_"

"It's cute to see you act like you don't like it, _Decimo._" Mukuro smirked as his hand cupped the bulge in the front of Tsuna's pants. Tsuna's lips parted in a gasp, Hibari taking advantage of the fallen defenses and slipping his tongue in. Tsuna held onto Hibari's shoulders for support, trying not to mewl as the cloud guardian targeted the erogenous areas of his tongue. His intuition stilled for a moment when he heard approaching footsteps before flaring up in an alarming manner. Tsuna selected the most convenient option to get out of an awkward situation.

Mukuro and Hibari backed away reluctantly when Tsuna's dark aura engulfed the room, staring irately at the burning flame in the center of his forehead. Seconds later, the rest of the guardians poured into the room.

"Tch. I should've known you bastards would show up here first," Gokudera said, loosening his tie in irritation.

"Maa, maa. They'd have to report to Tsuna first anyways, right?" Yamamoto said soothingly.

"As if that's _really _what they're here for." Gokudera eyed the two with the full brunt of his paranoid fury. "Fucking perverts."

"Extreme!" Ryohei fist-pumped to break up the tension.

"Yare, yare. You're not a kid anymore, Ryohei-onii-san," Lambo drawled, sucking on a piece of candy. "By the way Tsuna-nii, your flame's burning."

"I know," Tsuna intoned. "I'd rather keep it on for a while," he muttered, shaking his head when Lambo looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter? The last time you assembled..." he left the thought trailing, knowing that each of his guardians would understand the implications.

"Byakuran is here," Yamamoto said cheerfully. He owed the man his life, after all.

"Not _just _Byakuran. Byakuran and about half a fucking ton of white lilacs," Gokudera added, his fingers itching to grab a smoke. Unfortunately, that damn baseball idiot insisted on getting him to quit.

"Oh?" Mukuro and Hibari said at the same time, the guardians glaring at each other after realizing they were in sync.

"Tsuna-chan~" came a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Speak of the devil," Gokudera muttered.

Hibari and Mukuro looked at each other and nodded. "I have something for you—"

"Roll. _Needle Sphere Form._" The remaining guardians and Byakuran stared in shock as the cloud and mist guardians made off with their boss while the hedgehog barred their path of travel.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"There, there, Hayato," Yamamoto said, trying to calm down the storm guardian who had finally exploded. His fuse had lengthened considerably since his middle school years, but he was still the most short-tempered out of the guardians.

"TENTHHH! I'LL SAVE YOU!"


	2. school! AU - 8059

**written for: **CloudWings

**prompt: **Gokudera and Yamamoto are studying for a test with Tsuna. But Tsuna has to leave due to "Reborn's tutoring." So, Yamamoto being the math failure is just checking Gokudera out when they're studying. He notices how Gokudera ties his hair when concentrating, his kawaii glasses, etc.

**pairings: **8059, school!AU

**rating: **K+ (ish)

* * *

"I really don't get this," Tsuna said in frustration. He hated functions with a passion. Actually, he hated math with a passion, especially when it started looking a bit like English homework. Numbers were numbers, and letters were…ugh, out of place in math.

Yamamoto laughed. "It's okay Tsuna, I don't either!"

"Tch. Stupid baseball idiot," Gokudera muttered as he flicked the eraser scrubbings off of his page. "Tenth, I'll wholeheartedly teach you until you understand!"

The door suddenly slammed open. "That will not be necessary, Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna visibly seized up, mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"Reborn-sensei," Gokudera greeted respectfully, bowing his head.

"Tsuna. I believe it's time for your tutoring lesson."

Tsuna stood up shakily. "R-Right…sorry guys, I'll see you tomorrow," Tsuna apologized.

"Awww, bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he helped Tsuna clean up his books.

"Gokudera." The silver-haired rebel looked up. "Stay and teach Yamamoto." Now it was Gokudera's turn to gape, but he didn't dare protest.

"Seems like you're gonna be stuck with me for a while, Hayato," Yamamoto said, slinging an arm around Gokudera's shoulders as he grinned. "See ya later Reborn-sensei!"

"Don't just casually call me by my name, i-idiot! And get your hands off me!" Gokudera shrugged Yamamoto's arm off as he bristled, the slightest of blushes tinting his cheeks. Yamamoto noted how much he resembled Uri in that one movement. The corners of his mouth tilted up, more of a teasing smirk than anything. How adorable. "Get that smile off of your face, it feels..." _Almost predatory, _Gokudera finished silently.

"Play safe, kids." Reborn smirked before he shut the door behind him. Gokudera was left blinking in shock, and despite being the more intelligent of the two by far; he could not figure out for the life of him what Reborn meant. Yamamoto was not as dense, despite what his personality belied. Still, he would play along for a while. He scooted his desk closer to Gokudera's, acting out the part of a studious student when Gokudera shot him a surprised look. The silver-haired genius just "tch'd" under his breath before returning to his work.

Inevitably, Yamamoto's attention drifted from where it was lost in the sea of confusing math to a much more deserving subject—his boyfriend (unofficial, but only because Gokudera went almost hysterical at every attempt to tell Tsuna). His skin was pale in a way that should've clashed horribly with his silver hair, but somehow managed to make him look even more desirable. From previous encounters, Yamamoto could definitely attest that his skin was much softer than it looked—same went for his hair, which happened to be tied in that mini-ponytail in a masculine way that only Gokudera Hayato could pull off.

Gokudera's glasses suddenly made an appearance. The silverette all but shoved them on before continuing on with math problem, not noticing Yamamoto's wandering gaze. The baseball player swallowed. Gokudera usually wore contacts to cure his farsightedness, but occasionally he preferred wearing glasses. Yamamoto could not honestly say that he had never fantasized Gokudera with glasses before. They brought more attention to his breathtaking eyes, which was this seriously amazing shade of green that could never be described with mere words (he tried to before, it turned out something like brilliant-shining-heavenly-emerald-fantastic-green-orbs. Yeah, he was failing Language class too).

"Baseball idiot. What are you staring at?" Gokudera asked, suddenly aware of where Yamamoto's eyes had strayed. "Do you need help?" he continued crossly as he leaned over to see how much Yamamoto had completed.

"Haha, sorta," Yamamoto said as Gokudera gave him the most hilarious frustrated look. The silverette could barely contain himself. Yamamoto imagined that if they were characters in a comic book, steam would be coming out of his ears. Was it a problem that he thought his best friend looked ridiculously attractive right now? Yamamoto contemplated the issue mentally. Maybe he had a masochistic side... He recognized the signs of a tell-tale rant that dominated Gokudera's features. He wasn't in the mood for that—mostly because he would end up being too entranced by his lips and therefore tuning out everything the bomber had to say, which would bring on a further tirade.

So without further ado, he leaned over and kissed him. His boyfriend immediately stiffened, even going as far as struggling for a few seconds before he realized that escape was futile. Nobody sane would still be at school at this time. Yamamoto could feel Gokudera reluctantly responding against his lips. He wasted no time in sliding his tongue in and attempting to assert dominance (Gokudera thought soft kisses were a waste of time). Gokudera put up a hell of a fight, as formidable in matters like these as he was out in the streets. Right when Yamamoto was about claim victory, the door to the classroom slammed open.

"So the Acrobaleno was right. I'll bite you to death, cavorting herbivores."


	3. 4YL! 6959 - Captured

**written for: **Guest

**prompt: **CRACKPAIRING TIME! (If you do these I will be deeply impressed and awed. And thankful because I actually love these pairings) 6959 (Mukuro/Gokudera), ADae (Alaude/Daemon), 18D (Hibari/Dino [YES IN THAT ORDER!]), FV (Fon/Viper), CLampo (Cozart/Lampo[LOTSA RESPECT IF YOU PULL THIS ONE OFF!]), 79U (Knuckle/Asari [Yeah, I don't even know...]) and 9904 (Kikyo/Daisy). Yeah, good luck with these... Or you can choose to ignore this post. That might be easier... Oh I guess I'll add some of the more normal pairings I love here too... G02 (Giotto/G), XS (Xanxus/Squalo), 10051 (Byakuran/Shouichi), B26 (Belphegor/Fran), 5666 (Colonello/Lal), 2796 (Tsuna/Chrome), 5701 (Gamma/Uni), 3387 (Ryohei/Hana), 9586/8695 (Kyoko/Haru or Haru/Kyoko), and 842/284 (Basil/Fuuta or Fuuta/Basil).

**pairings: **4YL! 6959

**rating: **T, kinda walking the boundary

**genre: **NOT FLUFF SORRY GUEST. It's just kinda like...Mukuro-is-going-to-get-some-sorta.

**Note: **HI GUEST. Sadly you don't have an account where I can contact you on but fkakflas. I was initially planning to do really short drabble-esque pieces on each of the pairings, but then I realized that I would have to think of like a scene to write out, which almost always surpasses 100 words. So, I will upload this 6959 piece first ;D This is my first time writing this pairing. I'm fumbling around with the chemistry, LOL. Alright I'll shut up now.

* * *

Gokudera swore that it was the alcohol. Mukuro was out to prove him wrong. Nonsense, it was—to think his kissing ability was only brought on due to the alcohol. To think that _he, _Mukuro, was apparently an "illusion brought on by sudden intoxication." The Decimo's dog really pissed him off sometimes—he'll show him what _real _intoxication was. Although, he _was_ in a bit of a situation right now… Mukuro glanced inside the window, using the First Path to camouflage him into his surroundings. The Decimo and the rain guardian were there as well. What a bother. The famed Hyper Intuition was a pain in the ass to deal with and the rain guardian's intuition was sharper than most, despite his dense appearance. Well, there was no other way to do this, it seemed. What a disappointment, he had always preferred a more subtle approach. Moreover, he had to depend on the Decimo's judgment and sense of goodwill. How irritating.

Tsuna paused, laying his pencil down when he looked around his dorm room. Something felt…off. Likewise, Yamamoto tensed, though his body barely showed that anything was off-kilter. Tsuna's mind was frantic as it ran through possibilities, but his intuition was screaming at him, screaming that it was somebody he knew, and oddly enough, there was no immediate sense of danger.

When he saw a sakura petal softly land on the floor next to his feet, everything clicked together. By then, it was already too late.

"Why the fuck—" was all Gokudera managed to get out before he was whisked away by the Mist Guardian. The only sign of abduction was the note that had found its way into Tsuna's hand.

_I will be borrowing Gokudera Hayato for a bit. Don't be concerned. _

* * *

"You are a fucking maniac," Gokudera spat, fighting against his captor.

"Sssh." Mukuro held a finger to his lips, smirking. "If you're too loud, the others will hear."

"Who's fucking idea was it? Stupid moronic pervert." Against his will, light blush coated his cheeks, betraying the fact that he was still very aware of _that _incident. Gokudera started to put as much distance between him and the Mist Guardian. Total distance gained: give or take an inch, because the bastard had very cleverly backed him into the bathroom corner.

"Oya, oya. I just need to prove one thing then I'll be done." Gokudera looked at Mukuro warily, who had his usual poker face on (the standard smirk. Only that Mukuro managed to make it look like a hundred times hotter. Shit, he so wished he was inebriated right now, at least that would give him an excuse).

"Well hurry up with it—"

Mukuro considered himself more or less a gentlemen. Gentlemen did not shut other people up before they were finished talking. This was just simply not his day, Mukuro mused as his lips muffled Gokudera's surprised yell.

Also, gentlemen would not do what he was about to do. Mukuro would've chuckled sinisterly if not for the fact that his lips were occupied with a fighting Gokudera Hayato. His hand slid down the Storm Guardian's body, slow but full of intention. Something that would make Gokudera lose concentration for at least a second, because Gokudera was nothing if not a fighter and a tactical genius.

Mukuro felt the silverette stiffen underneath him as he cupped the bulge at the front of his pants. When the illusionist took advantage of Gokudera's surprise and slipped his tongue in, the coppery tang of blood made him pause for a second. _Kufufufu. _The little kitten had actually bit him hard enough to draw blood. A lesser man than Mukuro would've backed away, but the pain had barely registered for the illusionist—he was a man on a mission. He entangled his tongue with Gokudera's, his free hand fisting roughly in the silverette's hair to angle their kiss into a position that gave him the advantage. Gokudera seemed to finally regain cognitive functions and immediately retaliated, making several attempts to bite the illusionist's tongue.

_Nah-ah. _Mukuro squeezed the Storm Guardian's arousal again, regaining control of the kiss again when Gokudera went stone-still again. Mukuro pulled away, smirk widening when Gokudera grabbed at his tie to pull him closer again.

"Looks like you have a fetish for rough treatment, kitten."

"Fuck you," Gokudera retorted unwisely.

Mukuro grinned. "That was the plan."


	4. 1827 - Hot Chocolate

**written for: **Kurorinny

**prompt: **1827 all the way woohoo! XD

Ehhh a prompt... How bout "warmth"? Lol idk where that came from I jut think I saw it somewhere haha

Or "touch"? I don't really know many prompts haha but I want 1827 plsssss

**(high5 fellow 1827 fangirl!)**

**pairings: **1827, can be anywhere from present to 4YL-ish

**rating: **K

* * *

No sooner than his finger touch the doorbell did the door open, revealing Hibari in a pair of warm fleece pants and a sweater layered over the usual white dress shirt. Tsuna was ushered in without a sound. The Decimo shivered, his nose pink from the frosty weather outside. He accepted the hot cup of tea gratefully, sighing comfortably as he started to thaw. He unwound his scarf from his neck and set it on the table as the temperature climbed—the heater was on full blast.

"Hey Kyouya, have you ever tried hot chocolate?" Tsuna asked conversationally, warming his fingers by tracing them around the edge of the cup. There was a bland look on his Cloud Guardian's face.

"No."

Tsuna stood up from his seat, indignant. "_Never?_" he asked in disbelief.

Hibari quirked a brow, wondering what the fuss was about. "Never."

Tsuna quickly lassoed Hibari with his scarf. "Come on. We're going to the grocery store."

* * *

Tsuna ended up sharing his scarf with Hibari (it was his fault that Hibari went scarf-less, after all). Hibari shifted on one foot in impatience when his lover's brow scrunched over which box to pick.

"Any will do, Tsunayoshi."

"You don't like sweet stuff, so I have to choose a bitter kind," Tsuna said without looking up. He missed Hibari's surprised look, which quickly morphed into a concealed smile. When the camera rotated out of their view, Hibari stole a kiss from Tsuna's lips and watched in amusement when the brunet's cheeks heated up as he furtively glanced around to see if anyone had seen them.

"I think this one will do," Tsuna mumbled into the scarf, his cheeks rosy. Hibari ruffled his hair before bringing it to the register.

* * *

Tsuna tried not to feel insulted when Hibari looked repulsed at the cup in front of him.

"Oh come on, just give it a try Kyouya." He sat back in his chair and stared at his Cloud Guardian expectantly. Hibari took a hesitant sip.

"So...?"

Hibari, after taking his sweet time (to Tsuna's frustration), shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not bad."

"Not _bad?_ Kyou—" He was effectively cut off when Hibari pressed a kiss to his lips while gently cupping his cheek.

"You taste much better."


	5. school! AU R 4YL! 27 - Chase

**written for:** ShamelessDilettante

**prompt: **School AU. Reborn is Namimori High's relatively new math teacher known widely as the most spartan of all the teachers. Tsuna is failing student. Annoyed that the boy had the gall to constantly fail his tests. He calls the boy for after school tutoring. Neither of them knew that this could lead to something else entirely.

**pairings: **semi-adult!Reborn(22 y/o)/4YL!Tsuna

**rating: **T for language and mentions of guns, hitmen (my bad for initially rating it K+, I forgot about the language LOL)

* * *

Reborn crumpled the sheet of paper in his hand. How the boy had managed to get a perfect _zero _on this test which everyone else had aced was beyond him. Furthermore, unlike everybody else—_even _Yamamoto—he had not showed improvement. Every student was a failure when they first entered his room (sans Gokudera, the kid was a genius, he had to reluctantly admit), but they had all steadily grown until they got the hang of Physics.

Sawada Tsunayoshi did not.

The boy had gall. He was able to singlehandedly screw up all of Reborn's meticulously calculated percentages. Never mind that he was as tempting as a bottle of Merlot to a starved alcoholic (sometimes Reborn swore that the boy was doing it on purpose, stretching to reveal a patch of milky skin and seductions of the like)—Reborn was going to reform his failing student. He was going to reform the hell out of him. Sawada Tsunayoshi had better be damn well prepared.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna paused mid-step, somehow gracefully pivoting around until he faced his Physics teacher.

"Yes, Reborn-sensei?" he asked, concealing a knowing smile.

"After school, come to my classroom for tutoring. Brace yourself." Reborn smirked predatorily.

"Oooh, Tsuna, you are _so _doomed," a classmate said, his face sympathetic as he patted the brunet on the shoulder.

"Ah, I think I'll be fine," Tsuna said easily before bowing respectfully to Reborn. "I'll be there. Have a good afternoon."

"No, _seriously _Tsuna, I heard he stocks guns and everything since he's an alleged ex-hitman. Come on, I'll tell you more…"

Reborn refrained from rolling his eyes. High school students were so-so. The subject of his interest right now though, was…intriguing.

* * *

Reborn was younger than most. He had finished his doctorate in only four _years—_what set him apart from the third year students were _only _a mere four years. That being said, it was still surprising that Sawada Tsunayoshi showed up on his radar as a possible partner. Reborn had very high standards.

"Complete the first problem, Dame-Tsuna," he said in a voice that was just short of a bark. _Dame-Tsuna. _It was his student's nickname that only dropped when he started his first year at Namimori High. Puberty, he mused, could do a world of wonder.

When he heard the soft drop of a pencil against wood, Reborn looked up, careful not to appear surprised. "Don't get ahead of yourself," the Physics teacher said silkily as he spun a lethal-looking stick in arcs around his fingers. He leaned over to inspect Tsuna's work, eyes narrowing when he was unable to detect a flaw. He stiffened in surprise when he felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Sorry," Tsuna apologized for apparently no reason at all. He stared Reborn in the eyes for a split second before...

Before...

Goddamnit. This wasn't the time to be doing this. Hesitant lips pressed against his, fingertips lightly skittering around his shoulders before clamping down when the Physics teacher kissed back with force. Tsuna was pressed back against a wall in no time, falling victim to Reborn's skill in no time despite his valiant efforts to stay on top.

Reborn broke away when Tsuna started to get experimental with his tongue.

"Sorry..." Tsuna said again, slightly breathless and blushing. "My friends made a bet with me..."

"Oh?" Reborn smirked. "You find me attractive regardless...right, _Dame-_Tsuna?" His student didn't reply. "Well," Reborn continued, "Don't think you can run away now that you started the chase."


	6. Cavallone Primo x fem! Fran - Run Away

**written for: **Exile Wrath

**prompt: **Fran had been in the Vongola ten years now, give or take a few months. She had been quite sure that nothing would ever break her mask, especially with her increasing immunity to insane events. But no, for some reason Cavallone Primo is after her for unknown reasons and she's quite sure that he's scarier that anything Shishou could think of. TYL!-verse

**pairings: **TYL!AU Cavallone Primo/fem!Fran

**rating: **T for language

**notes: **Which one of you am I writing this for? Exile or Wrath? Just curiosity on my behalf, I see you _everywhere _on this site and decided to creep on your profile today. ehehe. Quite interesting.

Anyway, I had immense fun writing this. Cavallone Primo is so _hot. _And fem!Fran is just adorable. Anyway, I twisted the prompt a bit to fit my taste (I only like lasting relationships...OTL, hard to write that if Cavallone Primo is dead).

**Therefore in this AU, the Cavallone Famiglia has only just formed. **

glossary (I doubt anyone will need this but here):

_Alato _is Cavallone Primo's name. I got it from Dino's box weapon...I thought it sounded pretty. Initially I was just trying to make their names relate LOL Well, Alato probably means 'winged' or something along those lines.

shishou - teacher, instructor, etc

senpai-tachi - used when referring to multiple senpais

yakisoba - basically lo mein. Noodles. Greasy noodles. Pretty damn good though.

* * *

The kitchen was on fire.

Maybe it would spread until the whole east wing of the VARIA mansion would burn down.

Maybe.

In any case, Fran needed to alert whoever was in charge. She assumed it was Lussuria, but she couldn't see the flamboyantly gay male anywhere.

"Bel-senpaiiiiiiii," she intoned. "Idiot fake prince-senpaiiiii," she tried again after silence. Not expecting a response, she shrugged and walked away. One of the maids was already screaming bloody murder anyway; she wasn't needed.

She hadn't even taken two steps before a fireball vaulted out of the kitchen. She didn't bat an eyelash and would've continued on her way nonchalantly if said fireball hadn't grabbed onto her hood.

"Oui, Froggy-chan, help me out a little here, will you?"

Well, that hasn't happened before. Usually any person on fire couldn't formulate a coherent sentence. And what was with the nickname? Fran's fingers twitched in annoyance at the nickname. She should let him burn instead—his voice was husky in an unmistakably _male_ way that should've sent tingles up her spine if not for her fried receptors (Mukuro had scarred her more than enough, thank you very much).

"Hold on Fireball-senpai. I want to watch something." She swung her scythe (it was a choice between a scythe and a trident, and she sure as hell wasn't going to satisfy her shishou by choosing the trident) and summoned some fireworks. "I didn't get to watch the fireworks on July Fourth when we went to America for a mission."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold your horses."

Fran was surprised when she heard a whinny, but her apathetic mask didn't betray her. How ironic, she wasn't even the one with the horse.

"Shh." The fireball clucked and made some soothing sounds until the cloud of Sky flames around him dissipated.

"Oh. It's you," Fran intoned.

"You know who I am?" the male asked sheepishly as he guided his box animal back into its container with a final kiss to its muzzle.

"It's not unusual for everyone to know about the clumsy idiot who almost destroyed half of the Vongola HQ," Fran said bluntly. _Or the don of the third strongest Famiglia. _

"I didn't expect Kyouya-chan to be so…volatile after not seeing me for so long," the Cavallone Primo said, scratching his cheek as he recalled the frightening Cloud Guardian. "You're Fran, Xanxux's Mist Guardian, correct? Fran…?"

"I don't have a surname." Fran blinked when the Cavallone Primo's eyes rested on her. He was clearly assessing her, though as to under what category Fran had no idea. The illusionist made a point not to stare at the blue, fire-like tattoos that spanned vertically down his neck until it was covered by his shirt. Begrudgingly, she admitted that the Cavallone Primo was in general, good-looking.

"You're kind of cute. I can give you mine," he said playfully.

She took that back. He was hideous. And shitty with pick-up lines. She turned on her heel to stalk away without giving the Cavallone Primo the benefit of a response, only to freeze when a heavy weight was lifted off her head. Her instinctive reaction was to feel for the cursed frog hood that usually encumbered her, but even without confirming, she knew that the Cavallone Primo had removed it.

Well, at least she knew now that he was not weak. Bel had teamed up with her stupid shishou to put some crazy voodoo magic on it that made it stick to her head. It promptly removed itself at only one fixed time near six o clock to allow her to shower, then would immediately gravitate back to her head at seven.

"Fran-chan~ Do you like this thing?" the don asked, twirling the heavy hat effortlessly. "No offense, but it's kind of ugly."

"Bel-senpai and shishou made me wear it. Of course I have better taste, idio—Tattoo-senpai." Oh, damn. She acknowledged his tattoos by accident.

The Cavallone Primo raised his eyebrow in amusement, smiling knowingly when he set flame to Fran's hat. The illusionist felt an odd pang of emotion when the hat burned to crisp despite the fact that the Sky flames were not meant to be for destruction (aside from how Xanxus used them). She had a penchant for hats. Somewhere deep inside her ice-cold heart she probably had a soft spot for the frog hat.

Probably.

Maybe.

Fran glanced up when the Cavallone Primo ruffled her already mussed hair. "Call me Alato, okay?" He grinned.

"I don't see why I should," she deadpanned, her intuition spiking when the Cavallone Primo's hand cupped her cheek. Yup, now would be a good time to get the hell away. She frowned—the corners of her mouth tilting down zero point six percent counted as a frown—when she was rooted to the spot. She looked in alarm at her scythe when she saw the Cavallone Primo holding it and cancelling its effects with the Harmonizing factor of his Sky flame.

Damn. Now she was stuck here with a creep—it didn't matter how hot his tattoos were (_shit, _she didn't mean to think that).

...Well, there was always the classic nut kick. She would've executed that move beautifully if not for the sudden press of lips against hers. Flailing in terror was _so _not cool, so she settled for attempting to squirm out of his grip, only for the Cavallone Primo to skillfully pry her lips apart with his tongue.

If it was possible to die from sheer trauma and mortification, she would have. Because she _liked _it.

_Dear shishou, I don't have much but I will leave my pineapple keychain to you since you seem to like it so much,_ Fran thought, only for her thought processes to seize up when she felt the Primo's tongue brush against hers. Suddenly, the answer came to her—Mukuro had taught her there was always a way out. She opened her mouth to talk, feeling immense relief when the Cavallone Primo pulled back.

"Alato."

The Cavallone Primo grinned. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Fran fled. A predatory smirk graced Alato's features. _I'll catch you even if you run away._

* * *

Alato popped up _everywhere. _Once when she was on a mission in Bei Jing. Another time when she was walking through the VARIA HQ to search for pudding. And yet another time when she was sent to negotiate with a hostile Famiglia. She couldn't help but cower.

"Shishou, please kill Alato," Fran finally said after he appeared behind them for the umpteenth time. The experienced illusionist glanced behind them in curiosity. It wasn't normal for his student to make requests. Furthermore...

"You're on first name terms with him? Oya, oya...what did I say about no sex until marriage?"

"Please don't act like my mother, shishou. It's disgusting," Fran deadpanned.

"Kufufu. In any case, you're on your own~" And then her shishou did that vanishing act that was always accompanied with fluttering sakura petals. _Gaaaay. _

"Fran-chan!" Alato stopped a bit to take a breather. He had been tailing them for a while, but he kept on getting distracted by the street vendors. Japan's yakisoba was always the best.

Fran considered surrendering and begging for the Cavallone Primo to stop stalking her. It felt like a piece of her soul died every time Alato showed up.

"Here." Fran's eyes widened fractionally at the grey beret that was thrust towards her. "I think you look better without one, but I figured you'd like it."

"Thanks," Fran tried saying nonchalantly. She almost managed it too, the only giveaway being the slight increase in pitch towards the end.

"Here. Let me put it on." Alato pulled Fran towards him, noting the slightest tinge of pink on her cheeks. He adjusted the hat on her head until it met his standards.

"Alato..." Fran started hesitantly. The Cavallone Primo surprised the illusionist by kissing her again on the lips.

"See you soon, Fran-chan~"

"I'm really going to kill you," Fran said, her bland voice offsetting her murderous aura.


	7. 69! fem27 - Candy

**written for: **Mukuro-Chi

**prompt: **Can you make one 69fem!27 ?fluffly scenes and it was revolving around him being freed from Vindice and a little before the representive ara

**pairings: **69fem!27

**rating: **K+

**notes: **_xie xie _= thank you in Chinese

- Halloween themed, I know, it's so late LOL

and I'm so sorry Mukuro-Chi OTL this didn't turn out the way I envisioned it and I can't write anything further _ The next prompt is 69!fem27 as well, so I hope you'll be able to enjoy that one OTL Since I think this one is a bit of a fail TT^TT

* * *

"What?" was her genius response to what Reborn had announced in the middle of her grocery trip. An elderly woman down the aisle stared at her. Reborn was cosplaying as a bag of candy and blended in perfectly in the Halloween section; and since no one knew better, it looked like she was talking to herself. Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the old woman and bowed in apology.

The old woman blinked and hesitantly smiled back before moving to the next aisle. _Well, isn't she a pretty one. _

Tsuna sighed. She should get used to people thinking she had a few screws knocked loose. Reborn always made a point to talk to her in the worst settings possible. But this time, the news was important.

"He's in Namimori already? Why?" Tsuna asked to keep up the pretense that she was confused. However, that didn't stop her heart from fluttering and thumping against her rib cage. Mukuro was released from Vendicare shortly after helping them defeat Daemon, but he had been staying in Kokuyo Land to rest and regenerate his health.

Reborn's eyes narrowed. Tsuna's Mist Guardian was dangerous, but he had shown his loyalty and usefulness in the future. His relationship to Tsuna must have changed as well. In the heat of the situation against Byakuran, Mukuro had let his walls falter for a second in time for Reborn to catch his longing glance towards Tsuna.

Ever since the Daemon crisis, foreboding feelings continued to plague him. The other Arcobaleno were restless as well. Reborn doubted that the peace will hold up for much longer, but this would be something he would hold from Tsuna until he was sure what was going on. For now, he'd let her enjoy her time with her friends.

Friends.

Did Mukuro even classify as one? Or was he something...more? Reborn was careful not to let his glance stray on Tsuna's face for too long in case even the dense Decima would pick up that he suspected something. She still wore her feelings plainly on her face—that was something he would have to correct in the future.

He doubted Mukuro would make a move on Tsuna. He was almost completely certain that Mukuro had gotten past wanting to possess Tsuna's body—in the literal sense, anyway. He would have to leave it up to Leon to spy on them during his absence.

Reborn shrugged. "Be careful, Dame-Tsuna."

And for once, Tsuna gazed back calmly into his eyes with understanding. "I know."

* * *

Now that she thought about it, he could be here for Hibari. After all, the prefect had left Namimori himself to spar with Mukuro, but returned when he realized that the illusionist was not in his best shape. Tsuna admired Hibari for thinking that way. But she admired safely. From the shadows. Because he was scary and could still kick her ass. Yeah.

"I'm home," she called into the house as she slipped her shoes off. Immediately she was ambushed by the kids.

"Give Lambo-san some candy! Gyahaha!" Tsuna sighed and surrendered her candy bag to Lambo.

"Tsuna-nee, how am I supposed to get this cape on?" Fuuta asked as he turned around to show Tsuna his problem. The Decima spent a minute retying all the strings correctly.

"Tsuna-nee, welcome home," I-Pin greeted politely. Tsuna smiled and ruffled her soft hair, which she started growing out two years ago.

"Thanks, I-Pin-chan. You look cute." The Chinese assassin was dressed up as Mulan, Fuuta as Prince Charming, and Lambo as... Well, he didn't do anything different.

"_Xie xie,_" I-pin said with a blush as Tsuna fixed her hairpin.

Tsuna smiled again, wondering if it was possible to catch the kids' enthusiasm. This would be their first year trick-or-treating. Speaking of which, where was Lancia? He was supposed to—

"Hello Lancia-nii," Fuuta said serenely behind his shield. The Decima turned around and almost tripped over Lambo by accident.

"Sorry. And don't take too many, those are for the other trick-or-treaters!" Tsuna scolded before turning to smile sheepishly at Lancia. "Hi. Thanks for covering for Maman."

"It's no problem." Lancia coughed when some of the residents of their neighborhood started to stare. "Can I take them now?"

"Sure." Tsuna ushered the kids towards Lancia (taking the candy bag away from Lambo while she was at it). "Don't get separated from Lancia, okay?" _I trust that he'll take care of you all. _

"Gyahaha, Lambo-san will protect everyone!"

"That's my job!" Fuuta said in protest as he trailed behind Lancia, waving his sword around to punctuate his point.

Tsuna stood by the door and watched them until they safely hopped houses. When she turned around to find a bowl to dump the candy in, a hand clamped against firmly against her mouth.

She pulled the hand away calmly. "I know it's you...Mukuro."

"Kufufu. Just in case you decided to scream."

Tsuna turned around, still holding Mukuro's hand as she marveled how _tangible _it was. Mukuro usually kept in touch with her while in prison through illusions. He didn't want to trouble Chrome with possessing her body so often, not to mention the energy drain it took on him—so whenever they met, Tsuna's hand would always pass through him.

His mismatched gaze locked with hers, and Tsuna couldn't help but tremble a little when he wrapped his arm around her waist to draw her closer. Holding her breath, she felt her heart race as Mukuro slowly lowered his head. She closed her eyes shut, anticipating the soft brush of lips against hers, only to hear Mukuro chuckle lowly and embrace her tightly.

"You fooled me," she managed to sputter into his chest as she returned the hug. No, this physical interaction was enough for her. She was getting to far ahead of herself. She jumped when the doorbell rang. "A-Already?" she stammered after jumping away from Mukuro. She hoped that her burning cheeks weren't too visible as she went to grab the candy. Right when she was about to open the door, she felt her outfit change—a real illusion.

"Have some spirit, Tsunaru. Kufufu."

"Spirit" seemed to consist of a ton of black lace and ruffles. She'll check out what Mukuro had done to her later.

"Trick-or-treat!" the trick-or-treaters outside chorused.

"Happy Halloween!" Tsuna replied back, handing them each several pieces of candy.

"Thank you!" the kids chirped. Tsuna shut the door behind her. Mukuro had changed his own outfit into a wizard's. He waved his staff-disguised-trident and a matching wand appeared in Tsuna's hand.

"Well." Mukuro cocked his head in contemplation. "I wanted you to be a maid first, but I guess you aren't bad as a witch either."

"...I'd appreciate it if you lowered the length of the skirt."

"Kufufu. No."

* * *

Throughout the night, Tsuna was an angel, a princess, a piratess, devil, Catwoman, Alice, and a dozen other costume ideas spawned from Mukuro's whim.


End file.
